My best friends little brother
by lovingyou4ever
Summary: Jasper and Emmett go to a gay club. Emmett wants to take his little brother who just came out. Jasper wants to get laid not babysit. Then something happens that changes everything. June 4th, 2014 I'm writing again so I hope to get updates to you again...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my very first attempt at writing ever... I read lots of the stories here... And I thought I would try my luck and post the first chapter of a story that was dancing around in my head for a while...**

**A big thank you to my beta Pixiewriter... We are revising the chapters allready out before new chapters are going to be posted... **

**Thanks for reading...**

**I own nothing. All the characters are owned by SM. Only my twisted mind is my own.**

**Chapter 1**

"What time are we meeting your brother?" Jasper asked while putting the finishing touches to his outfit.

"Ten o'clock." Emmett replied from his spot on the couch.

Jasper was dressed in black jeans that hugged him in all the right places and a shirt that showed of all the muscles in his chest. He topped it off with a pair of combat boots. His hair was dark almost black short at the sides and longer at the top. He had green eyes with specks of brown in them. Emmett, on the other hand, wore blue jeans with a white button down; the sleeves were pushed up to his elbows. His hair was a dark brown and if it was longer it would have had curls. He had brown eyes that were almost the color of chocolate.

Jasper and Emmett were in their apartment getting ready for a night out at Seattle's most popular gay club. Jasper and Emmett have been best friends since their freshman year in college. They were in the same Psych 101 class the first day of school and had hit it off immediately. After class they went for a coffee and made plans to hang out that weekend. After hanging out for a while, they went to a club in the city. As the night wore on, Emmett noticed that Jasper wasn't really interested in the girls that approached him. After noticing that Jasper always dodged women's advances, Emmett asked Jasper if he was interested in women. After realizing that Emmett was only asking out of genuine curiosity, Jasper admitted to being gay.

After a couple of months of going out to clubs on the weekend, Emmett and Jasper fell into a routine. One weekend a month they would go to a gay club for Jasper, and the other nights of the month, they would go to regular clubs. After living their first year in a dorm they decided to rent an off campus apartment together.

Tonight they would go to Eclipse the most popular gay club of the city. It was impossible to get in without knowing the right people The doorman Garrett was a close friend since college so they never had difficulty getting in. Emmett even pulled a few strings to get his little brother, Edward, into the club. Edward had just come out to his family, and Emmett thought it would be a good idea for him to come out with him and Jasper. Jasper on the other hand wasn't too happy that Edward was coming because he needed to get laid and wasn't looking forward to babysitting, but he didn't say anything because Emmett was his best friend.

Emmett arranged it so that Edward would be meeting him and Jasper at the club. Jasper had not met Edward before tonight, so when they arrived at the club, Jasper was shocked at what he found. He didn't know what to expect, but it wasn't the attractive man before him. Edward had bronze hair, vivid green eyes and was dressed in a dark wash jeans and a tight forest green shirt that stretched over his chest. Being 6'2, Jasper made a note the Edward was just an inch or two shorter than him.

'_Oh my god, he's hot._' Jasper thought. Emmett walked up to him and gave him a hug before turning to introduce Edward to Jasper.

"Jasper, this is my brother, Edward. Edward, this is Jasper." They looked at each other as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Jasper. Emmett has told me a lot about you." Edward said somewhat shyly.

"Same here, Edward." Jasper replied taking in the slight flush that colored Edward's cheeks.

Emmett's booming voice cut through their conversation. "Come on, guys, lets go in and score you guys some ass." Edward's whole face turned bright red at Emmett's words.

"Shut up, Em." He hissed at him. Emmett and Jasper laughed at his embarrassment.

"Let's go in and get me some." Jasper said, sounding anxious to get inside.

The club was huge with 3 floors. The main floor had a big dance floor in the middle of the space with a platform that rose up in the air. A bar ran along the length of each wall. The DJ booth was off to the left of the floor. The second floor was a relaxed space where one could sit and watch those on the main floor. They placed seats that you normally see in an airplane around the railing. On the left was a bar with service at your seat. The VIP area was off to the right. It had a bar on the right hand wall in addition to a small dance floor. There was lounge type couches placed around tables. The third floor would be what you could call a darkroom, but that wasn't what the owner had in mind when he placed beds around the floor. There were six canopy beds around the railing. If you lay on one you had a great view of the main and second floor.

When they walked in on the main floor, Edward's mouth dropped at the sight of all the men on the dance floor. Some were dancing alone, but most of them were grinding at each other. Some had their shirts off, and you could see their well-defined chests.

"Close your mouth, and come with me" Emmett laughed as he clapped Edward on the shoulder.

Edward blushed crimson and looked at the floor, embarrassed at his open gawking.

"Don't be embarrassed." Emmett teased as he lead his brother to the bar.

What do you want to drink?" he asked Edward.

"A beer." Emmett gave Edward a look that clearly said he should choose something else.

"Fine, a coke." Edward relented.

"A beer for you, Jazz?" Jasper nodded at Emmett who turned to the barman and ordered himself a beer in addition to Jasper's and Edward's drinks.

Once Jasper had his beer he tipped his bottle slightly. "See you guys later I'm gonna go get me some."

Edward's mouth fell open at Jasper's words.

He went to the dance floor and worked his way into the mash of bodies. It didn't take him long to find a guy he was interested in. The guy was about his height. He had a swimmer's build with long lean muscles and a narrow waist. He had dirty blond hair that was styled in disarray with a freshly fucked look. He had sky blue eyes and was wearing jeans with black boots. His shirt was off and tucked in his back pocket to show off his 6-pack.

Jasper came up behind the guy put his hand on his waist and ground his dick into his ass. The guy turned his head to see who was behind him. When he locked eyes with Jasper, his eyes darkened with lust.

"Peter." The guy said as he ground his ass back into Jasper's dick.

"Jasper." He replied while his lips skimmed over Peter's ear. Peter shivered at the contact.

Jasper turned Peter in his arms so that they were face to face. They ground their dicks against the other's hip. Peter's hands were on the hem of Jasper's shirt and tugged it up. Jasper raised his arms so Peter could take it off. Jasper's torso was well-defined with a 6-pack of his own. Jasper brought a hand around Peter's neck so he could kiss him. At first it was a slow and passionate kiss, but it quickly became heated and frenzied. Their hands roamed over each other's chest and ass.

Meanwhile, Emmett and Edward found a few seats with a great view of the dance floor.

Soon Edward spotted Jasper and Peter.

"Who is that?" Edward asked his bother while pointing at them. Emmett followed where Edward was pointing and spotted Jasper.

"I don't know. Probably his next fuck." Emmett answered with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

Edward was shocked to find how disappointed he was at Emmett's assessment.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is my very first attempt at writing ever... I read lots of the stories here... And I thought I would try my luck and post the first chapter of a story that was dancing around in my head for a while...**

**A big thank you to my beta Pixiewriter... We are revising the chapters allready out before new chapters are going to be posted... **

**Thanks for reading...**

**I own nothing. All the characters are owned by SM. Only my twisted mind is my own.**

Chapter 2

Jasper and Peter were still kissing and grinding on the dance floor.

"Come with me." Peter said while tugging Jasper behind him up to the third floor. The beating of the bass was a lot softer, making the sounds of everyone else's activities around them more pronounced.

Peter dragged Jasper over to an empty bed he spotted in the corner. Jasper turned Peter around so fast that he was a little off balance. Jasper took advantage of that and pushed Peter on the bed. Quickly straddling his hips Jasper kissed him with passion grinding his dick into Peter's.

"God... Feels so good..." Peter moaned. Jasper continued pushing down circling his hips against Peter's straining jeans. Jasper shifted his position so that he was now lying between Peter's legs.

They kept kissing and grinding for at least half an hour before Jasper whispered in Peter's ear. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard and deep that you won't be able to walk for at least two days."

Peter shivered at his words and pulled him down by his hair for a kiss.

"Let's get out of here. Your place or mine?" Peter whispered as he pulled back from the kiss.

"Yours." Jasper answered. He rarely ever brought men back to his apartment.

"Come on. It's not far from here." Peter pulled Jasper up from the bed eager to get Jasper in his bed.

"I need to say goodbye to my friends so they know I'm leaving."

"Let's get going. So we can get to you fucking my brains out."

Jasper laughed at Peter's impatient words but quickened his pace. Once they get to the main floor Jasper spotted Emmett easily, but he couldn't see Edward anywhere. Jasper didn't like the thought of Edward being on his own in a club like this. He was still new to the scene. Despite the fact that Jasper knew Edward was able to take care of himself, something about the situation left him feeling unsettled.

"Who are you looking for?" Peter asked.

"My best friend's brother. It's his first time here, but I can't see him anywhere. Let me talk to my friend first. Maybe he knows where he is."

"OK. Lead the way." Jasper could feel Peter's eyes on his ass as he made his way over to Emmett.

As they got closer to Emmett, Jasper saw what was occupying Emmett's attention. He was sitting at the bar talking to a blonde chick. Only his best friend would be able to find a straight girl in a gay club.

" Em, where's your brother?" Jasper asked once he was close enough.

"Dancing." he answered without turning to look at him.

"No, he's not. I just looked and didn't see him anywhere."

At this Emmett whipped his head around. He glanced at Peter before focusing his attention on Jasper.

"What do you mean he's not there?"

"Exactly that, Em. I told you to keep an eye on him. You know what happened the first time I went to a club." Jasper explained with a note of exasperation and frustration in his voice.

"Oooh... Fuck... We need to find him."

Jasper turned to Peter the same time Emmett turned to the blonde. They said precisely the same thing.

"I'm sorry, but we need to find him. Here's my number please give me a call later." They nodded, and Peter gave Jasper a quick kiss.

Turning around they went to the edge of the dance floor to see if they could spot him. Edward was nowhere in sight. Jasper became a little worried. He started having flashbacks to his first clubbing experience. It wasn't one of his more pleasant memories.

_Flashback:_

_He walked into the club and was amazed at how different it was to what he expected._

_He expected men in skimpy outfits in cages, men having sex in all corners and all kinds of stuff people say about gay clubs. But he was pleasantly surprised. There were men everywhere dancing, kissing and grinding. He saw one guy who turned him on immediately. He had long blond hair pulled back in a ponytail and well-defined chest. Not to mention that his ass was absolutely delectable. He was dressed in dark wash denim with boots, a white shirt, and a leather jacket._

Jasper shook his head to clear it. He didn't want to think about _him_. Emmett looked more worried each minute they didn't see Edward. He watched the floor like a hawk for a flash of bronze to tell him where Edward was.

"Let's go to the back and check the bathrooms." Jasper said.

The moment they arrived in the hallway leading to the bathrooms they could hear some commotion in the back. Quickly walking to the end of the hall Jasper saw someone he hoped to never see again in his life. Then he saw a flash of bronze behind the man.

They heard Edward say, "Please don't do this. It's not what I want." He sniffled a little.

"JAMES, LEAVE HIM THE FUCK ALONE" Jasper yelled. He and Emmett rushed forward and tore James away from Edward. Emmett threw a right hook hitting James square in the jaw. Jasper made his way over to Edward and wrapped his arms around him.

"It's alright. I've got you." Jasper whispered in what he hoped was a soothing tone. Edward was trembling in his arms. He looked horrified at his brother and started to sob and shake harder.

" EMMETT, STOP. You're scaring him more. Let's get out him of here."

Emmett threw one last punch that knocked James out. He turned and saw Edward falling apart in Jasper's arms. He felt bad for scaring his brother more than he already was, but he knew that he wouldn't have changed anything if he had to do it again. He walked to Jasper and Edward slowly so he didn't scare Edward again.

"Let's go home." he said.

Jasper tried to let go of Edward to so they could go out but Edward clung to him.

"Please don't let me go." He whimpered.

Jasper nodded. He picked Edward up bridal style. Edward pressed his face in the side of his neck and clung to Jasper like he would disappear the moment he let go of him. As they walked out of the club people blatantly stared at them. Luckily enough, Garret was still manning the door as they left. He gave a questioning look to Jasper once he saw Edward in his arms.

"What happened?" Garret asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"James happened." Jasper growled.

Garret face grew dark. "Where is he now?"

"In the hallway by the main floor bathrooms. Emmett got him pretty good. He was passed out when we left him." Jasper answered.

" I'll handle him. Don't worry." Garret said.

"Thank you" Emmett responded.

Emmett spotted Edward's car down the way. He motioned for Jasper to follow him to Edward's car. Emmett got the keys from Edward with a little coaxing and slid into the driver's seat after unlocking the doors. Jasper went to put Edward in the back seat. Edward still didn't want to let go of Jasper.

"Please..." He whispered.

Jasper looked at him. "Please what, Edward?"

"Please...don't let go."

"I won't let you go." Jasper responded and slipped in the backseat with Edward on his lap. The ride home wasn't long. Before he knew what was going on they were pulling into their parking space.

The elevator ride seemed to take forever when it was really only a minute, two at most. When they entered the apartment Jasper headed straight for the couch. He set Edward down for a brief moment to sit down before pulling Edward into his lap.

Emmett sat on the coffee table in front of them. He touched Edward's knee gently. Edward flinched at the contact. Emmett face flashed with sadness. Jasper looked at Emmett with sympathy.

"Edward, I'm sorry, but I have to ask. What the hell did he do to you?" Emmett asked trying not to let his anger affect his tone.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This is my very first attempt at writing ever... I read lots of the stories here... And I thought I would try my luck and post the first chapter of a story that was dancing around in my head for a while...**

**A big thank you to my beta Pixiewriter... We are revising the chapters already out before new chapters are going to be posted...**

**Thanks for reading...**

**I own nothing. All the characters are owned by SM. Only my twisted mind is my own.**

**Chapter 3 **

Edward looked at Emmett. He cleared his throat and began. "When that blond girl approached you, I went to the dance floor to watch. They were playing a really great song so I figured why not and made my way to the floor to dance. After a few minutes there were like 4 or 5 guys dancing around me. They came on really strong so I tried to back away from them. I did not watch where I was going, and I backed into J...J...James." Edward had trouble getting his name out. He cleared his throat again.

"Would you like some water?" Emmett asked while standing up to do so.

"Yes, please."

"You, Jazz?"

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks." Jasper replied.

For the first time since they came in the house, Edward realized he was still in Jasper's lap. He shifted a little so he could look at Jasper.

"Are you okay with me sitting on your lap, or do you want me to get up?" Edward asked sounding insecure.

Jasper realized he wasn't bothered by Edward clinging to him. If he was honest with himself he enjoyed having the bronze haired man sitting in his lap.

"You can stay where you are. I don't mind having you on my lap." Jasper answered tightening his arms around Edward a little.

Edward opened his mouth to say something, but then Emmett came back in the room with the water. Edward thought better of saying it with Emmett in the room.

"Here you go, guys." Emmett said while tossing the bottles at them.

Jasper was a little disappointed that Edward didn't get a chance to say what he wanted. He almost wanted to throw Emmett out of the room. Then he remembered why Edward was on his lap.

He turned his attention back to Edward and said, "Go on please. We want to help. What happened next?"

Edward took a deep breath and started where he left off.

"So I walked into _him_. I didn't expect someone to be so close to me. I lost my balance, and _he _helped me to regain my footing."

Jasper and Emmett noticed the bitter tone that tainted Edward's voice whenever he mentioned James.

"I could feel his breath on my neck, and he slid his arms around my waist. At first it felt good, but then he got a little grabby so I told _him_ I didn't want _his_ advances."

At this Jasper hissed silently. He knew James hated to be rejected, especially by a twink. Emmett raised his eyebrow at Jasper, curious about Jasper's reaction. Jasper shook his head a little hoping Edward didn't pick up on the silent exchange between him. Luckily for him Edward was lost in his memories of what had happened with James.

"I walked to the other side of the dance floor, but I could feel _his_ eyes on me even though _he _didn't come near me."

Edward took a deep breath before continuing.

"A while later I needed to go to the bathroom. When I got there, nothing really stood out, and I didn't feel uneasy or anything, so I went in assuming James gave up or something."

Jasper tightened his arms a little around Edwards's waist again to let him know he was safe, and that he was not alone. Edward gave him a tight smile in gratitude.

"When I came back out, someone clamped their hand over my mouth and restrained my arms, holding me close to their body. Then I was dragged into the dark corner in that hallway."

Edward started to tremble and continued to cling to Jasper. Jasper was glad he was the one helping Edward at this point. Edward took a stuttering breath.

"He pushed me against the wall and cornered me. He tore my shirt, trying to get it off."

At this Jasper and Emmett took their first good look at Edward's clothes. They were so consumed with getting him home safely before that they hadn't really taken a good look at him.

Edward shirt was torn down the middle. The top of his jeans were undone. He had angry red marks down his neck and chest from teeth and nails.

Emmett felt his eyes watering but quickly looked down so Edward wouldn't see them. Once he composed himself, Emmett looked back up at his little brother and saw the blank look in his eyes.

"Edward, you're safe here, honey. We won't let him hurt you again." Jasper told him while pulling him closer to his body.

Edward nodded slightly in acknowledgement to Jasper's words before continuing.

"He kissed me so hard it hurt. When I didn't kiss him back, he started kissing down my neck. He started biting me while running his nails down my chest. _H...H...He _put his hands on me..."

That was all he could get out before he broke down in Jasper's arms.

Jasper and Emmett looked at each other not really sure what their next move should be. They wanted to ensure that James would never get a chance to do this again to Edward or to anyone else for that matter.

Jasper couldn't help but remember the day he met James.

_Flashback:_

_The beat was pulsing all around him on the dance floor. He looked this blond guy up and down. His gaze reached his head right as the man turned around. Suddenly Jasper was looking into the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. Both of them made their way toward each other. The blond man reached out his hand shake. "I'm James."_

"Jasper...Hey earth to Jasper..." Jasper glanced up at Emmett, snapping out of his reverie. He could still feel Edward trembling with fear.

"Sshhh...Honey, I've got you. You're safe here with me."

Edward sobbed harder.

"Baby...Sshhh... I've got you. I won't let anything happen to you again." Jasper tried rocking Edward a bit in an effort to calm him down.

Jasper was shocked when he realized he meant every word he said. He would protect this young man to the best of his ability.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This is my very first attempt at writing ever... I read lots of the stories here... And I thought I would try my luck and post the first chapter of a story that was dancing around in my head for a while...**

**A big thank you to my beta Pixiewriter... We are revising the chapters allready out before new chapters are going to be posted... **

**Thanks for reading...**

**I own nothing. All the characters are owned by SM. Only my twisted mind is my own.**

**Chapter 4**

Emmett was still sitting on the table, He was looking at Jasper and Edward. The way Jasper was looking at Edward. Emmett wondered what it was he saw in his eyes. Edward calmed down a little.

"Would you want to go to the Police?" Emmett asked.

"No...no...no..." Edward shook his head while answering.

"Baby I think you need too. I know you won't be the first or the last he did to this to. We need to get him off the street." Jasper tried to convince Edward.

He knew for sure Edward would not be the first to press charges.

Flashback:

_The police officer looked at him with pity in his eyes. His face was swollen and blue. He could taste blood in his mouth. "Who did this to you son ?" the officer named Charlie asked._

"_My boyfriend."_

"You really think that" Edward asked.

"Yes I do."

Edward was lost in his own thoughts. Should he really press charges. Would it be better for him. Could he do this ? Yeah he thinks he can with the help of his brother and Jasper.

Edward nodded his head and said "Yes...Lets do this. I want to press charges."

Emmett sprang to his feet at once. "Let's go little brother I will take you."

"Will you come too ?" Edward shyly asked Jasper while looking down at his hands.

Jasper put his finger under Edward's chin to lift his head. "Yes I will come with you if that's what you want." He said making eye contact.

_I don't like to see him sad._ Jasper thought to himself. _I don't like to see his eyes so sad. He is so beautiful when he smiles. _His thoughts shock him. Did he really think this. Is he really attracted to Edward. Does he really see him like that.

Edward oblivious to Jasper's thoughts stood up supporting himself on Jasper's shoulder. He held his hand out for the dark haired male to take.

"You should take of your clothes and put them in this bag. Nobody can touch them but you." Jasper says.

"Why ?"

"Evidence. His DNA should be on it and yours because you put it on."

Edward nodded but then he thought of something. "I don't have any clothes with me."

"You can wear some of mine. " Emmett offered.

"Em. Your clothes are far too big for him." Jasper said "He can wear some of mine."

Jasper lead Edward to his Bedroom. He went in to his closet and picked a shirt and two pair of pants a pair of jeans and a pair of sweats. He would let Edward choose.

Walking back in to the room. He stopped right in his tracks. In the middle of his room stood Edward in only his boxer briefs. He was ripped. He had a swimmers build developed arms and shoulders, a narrow waist, a six pack with a bronze colored happy trail leading in his boxers. Shaking his head as to clear it.

"I got you some stuff. " He said giving the clothes to Edward.

"Thanks. "

After Edward got dressed they all got in his car and Emmett drove them to the police station. Charlie Swan the officer on duty this night saw them come in.

"Where can I help you guys with ? "

"We would like to press charges for sexual assault." Jasper responded.

"Okay you follow me." While leading them to a room where he could question them he could not shake the feeling he saw the dark haired guy before.

"Against whom would you press these charges ? "

"James Hunter."

"All three of you ? "

"No. Just Edward here."

When Jasper told Charlie the name his mind began spinning. He had heard that name before. But where and when. At once he realized why the dark head was familiar.

"You pressed charges against him too. Didn't you son ? "

"Yes sir. I did 2 years ago."

At this Edwards head shot up. He didn't know about Jasper's past so to him this was news.

The guys introduced themselves by name and told Charlie exactly why they were here.

"Okay guys first I would like to talk to Edward and then you can give your statement." Charlie informed them.

He took Edward in a special room. Where he took his statement. Edward told him everything some things the other two did not know. Like that James had put his hands in boxers and that he also had nail marks all over his ass. Charlie took note of this all and made pictures off Edward's chest and ass. Edward gave Charlie the bag with the clothes he wore.

When they were done Charlie first took Emmett back to the room. He told Charlie how he got talking to a blond "straight" girl named Rose and that he didn't noticed that Edward wasn't dancing anymore until Jasper pointed it out. Also what they did once he found them in the back of the club.

Last was Jasper. He told his side of the story and Charlie asked some questions about the charges he pressed 2 years ago.

When they were all done Charlie said they would go arrest James and he would be heard. They were sent home with the message that as soon as Charlie knew something he would contact them.

At the car Emmett asked if Edward wanted to go home to his dorm or back with them to the apartment.

"Can I come with you ? I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Of course you can come with us. " Jasper said.

Back at the apartment they offered him a shower and some sleep clothes. Edward went to bed right away. He was exhausted from the day and night he had. He thought to go to a gay club for the first time and ended up spending most of his night in the lap of a guy he didn't really know. And not in a good way. Sleep did not come easy but a hour or so later it finally claimed him.

Emmett and Jasper stayed awake for a while longer to talk about the night and how they could help Edward the best. When Jasper was in his best just about to fall asleep. He heard a terrifying scream from the guestroom. He shot out of his bed to check on Edward. While passing Emmett's room he could see that he was still sleeping.

When he came in the guestroom he could see Edward in the bed. The sheets where around his hips and he had no shirt on. He was thrashing from side to side in the bed. Jasper had trouble waking him.

"Wake up Baby...Your safe...Edward wake up." He said while shaking Edward.

Edwards eyes snapped open. When he saw Jasper he threw his arms around his neck. Jasper took him in his arms and tried to comfort him.

"It's okay Baby your safe...I've got you."

"Can you please stay with me tonight." Edward asked in a small voice.

"Of course I will." Jasper said while shifting on the bed. He positioned them so he was on his back with Edward in his arms and Edward's head on his bare chest right over his heart.

"Why does your heart beats so fast." Edward asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This is my very first attempt at writing ever... I read lots of the stories here... And I thought I would try my luck and post the first chapter of a story that was dancing around in my head for a while...**

**A big thank you to my beta Pixiewriter... We are revising the chapters allready out before new chapters are going to be posted... **

**Thanks for reading...**

**I own nothing. All the characters are owned by SM. Only my twisted mind is my own.**

**Chapter 5 **

Jasper was not really sure how he should answer the question. He was attracted to Edward, He was a really beautiful guy with his vivid green eyes and messy bronze hair. But he went through a lot today and he wasn't sure if Edward was ready to hear about why his heart beats so hard he thought it was going to beat out of his chest.

"Let's sleep it is very late we will talk in the morning baby." Jasper eventually said.

Jasper had trouble falling asleep with Edward in his arms and on his bare chest. He could not get over the fact of how right Edward felt. As if he was made to fit right against his body. He never felt anything like this, Finally sleep over took him. And he fell in to a dream staring Edward.

When Edward woke the next morning he didn't know where he was. He _never_ slept as good in his life as he did last night. It felt as if his pillow was moving up and down. Slowly he opened his eyes. He was in the guestroom of Emmett's apartment. His head was on Jasper's bare chest, his arms wrapped around Jasper's torso and his leg thrown over and in between the dark haired man legs. He was confused why he was in bed with Jasper.

He tried to sit up but Jasper just tightened his arms around him. With that one little gesture everything came rushing back to him. His fist time at a gay club, dancing with a guy, kissing a guy, James. He again started shaking a little which woke Jasper up from his perfect dream.

"What's wrong baby ?" When he didn't get a answer he asked. "Do you want me to go ?"Jasper couldn't hide from his disappointment coming through in his voice in his last question.

"NO...don't go... I just woke up and didn't remember with whom or why I was in bed with that person in your guestroom." Edward went to explain.

Jasper was a little hurt by this. He interpreted Edwards words to be of regret and that if this shit with James hadn't gone down he would not have thought about being in bed with Jasper. He knew it wasn't a logical thought after just meeting last night. But he felt it non the less.

Edward saw the look of hurt in Jasper's eyes. But he didn't get why he would feel that way after what he said.

"What's wrong Jasper ?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Do not lie to me. I can see something is wrong in your eyes. Is it anything I did ?"

"No not really... I just..." Jasper trailed off not really sure what he should say.

"Just what Jazz ?"

"Uhm...Yeah...It sounded like... Uhm... you would... not really want to... Uhm..." Jasper stopped again not wanting to say what he thought.

"Jazz...Please... I would not want what ?"

"Towakeupnexttome." Jasper blurted out with his eyes closed.

Edward is shocked. Did _he_ want me to want that ? Do _I_ want that ? He can't stop to think about Jasper.

The dark haired male is gorgeous, his sea green eyes, his dark hair, his body from what he could see through his clothes last night. His bare chest that he can see now. His six-pack, the V disappearing in his sleep pants, the happy trail that leads down to his dick. Edward needs to swallow down the saliva after eye fucking Jasper who's eyes are still closed. Jasper can feel Edwards eyes travel over his body. A shiver runs over his body.

"No that's not it. I haven't slept as good as I did last night EVER. I felt save, protected and ..." Now it was Edward who doesn't finish his sentence.

"And what ? You can tell me anything."

Edward blushed scarlet while he said "Loved"

The stupid grin that came over Jasper's face was breathtaking and took away the doubt Edward had over telling him.

Just as Jasper was to respond Emmett came in the room. He sees his little brother in bed with his best friend and losses it.

"HOW COULD YOU JAZZ... THIS IS MY LITTLE BROTHER NOT ONE OF YOUR COCKSLUTS..."

Jasper and Edward are looking at each other not really getting why Emmett is blowing his top. They are in one bed. Yes. But they still have their sleep clothes on. Then they remember their lack of shirt.

Emmett is still ranting "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS AFTER WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT."

"Emmett" Edward tried.

"EMMETT" Jasper yelled.

"What ?"

"Would you shut the fuck up. NOTHING HAPPENED."

"Huh..." Was his brilliant reply.

Edward took over. "Emmett nothing happened. I had a nightmare. Jasper came to see what was wrong I asked him to sleep here because I didn't wanted to be alone. Nothing happened."

Now Emmett felt like the world biggest asshole. "I'm so sorry man." He said to Jasper. "But I came in here to find you both in _One_ bed with _No_ shirt on what was I to think."

"Emmett you don't have a shirt on either." Edward said waving his hand towards his brothers torso.

Emmett blushed a little. "I am really sorry Jazz. Can you forgive me for yelling at you."

"Off course man, no hard feelings. But just don't do it again."

"Sure man."

"Let's get out of bed and go out for breakfast." Jasper suggested.

After they all agreed they went to put on some clothes and walked to this little diner around the corner from their apartment. Once they were seated in a booth and had ordered there food and drinks. Jasper's phone rang.

"Hello ?"

"Jasper Whitlock ?"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This is my very first attempt at writing ever...**

**A big thank you to my beta Pixiewriter... We are revising the chapters allready out before new chapters are going to be posted... **

**Thanks for reading...**

**Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing. All the characters are owned by SM. Only my twisted mind is my own.**

**Chapter 6**

"Yes, Who is this?"

"This is Officer Charlie Swan. I'm calling about the charges pressed to James Hunter last night."

"Ooh hello, What can I do for you?"

"Well we arrested him for the assault charges and while we were processing him another man came in to press charges against him. So he needs to go to court and because he had previous charges against him it doesn't look good for him. We need you and Edward to testify in court. The DA will contact you and Edward about that."

"Okay that's good to hear. So he won't be released before his trail."

"No he won't because he is a flight risk and he was convicted for these charges before, so he's a repeat offender."

"Thank you Officer Swan, I will tell Edward what's going on."

"Okay, Thank you Jasper. I will keep you updated and will see you in court"

Edward and Emmett who only heard Jasper's side of the conversation are looking at him.

"Who was that and what did they say?" Emmett demanded to know.

"It was Officer Charlie Swan. They arrested James." Jasper answered and then proceeded to tell them the whole story.

Edward became a little quiet at all this, he didn't know what to say. He was really happy that James wasn't out there anymore but at the same time he really didn't want to testify in court. He didn't want to rehash everything and face James, he wanted to forget.

Edward told them his thoughts on testifying and seeing James again.

"Baby everything will be all right. You can do this but we cross that bridge when it comes. First they have to investigate the other claims. I can take months before we have to go to court."

What Jasper said made sense so he would try not to let it bother him before it really came to that.

"What are we doing were finished here?" Emmett asked.

"Well I really need to go by my dorm to get some stuff, that is if you don't mind me staying a few days with you. I really don't want to be alone right now." Edward said looking at Emmett and Jasper.

"Off course we don't mind. You can stay as long as you want." Emmett said.

"We go with you and help you pack and carry it." Jasper said.

Jasper just wanted to see what Edward's room looked like. He didn't want to leave him. He felt really protective over him and not in a brotherly way either.

He wants to know all there is about Edward. What makes him tick, what his favored color, book, movie, song and band are. He doesn't really know why he feels that way but he isn't going to fight it. Edward was gorgeous with those vivid green eyes and bronze hair.

Edward hoped Jasper would want to spend a little time with him. He wants to know what it was all about at the Police station. What his relation was to James but most of all he just wanted to get to know him.

After they were done, they drove across town to the campus. Edward's dorm was on the right side of the university by the science building.

"What's your major?" Jasper asked Edward.

"Biology, Pre-med. I wanted to be a doctor for as long as I can remember."

Jasper who is in his first year of medical school knows what he's talking about. For as long as he could remember he wanted to be a psychologist. In high school he was the to go guy if you had a problem and you wanted to talk about it who would just listen.

They parked the car in Edwards spot. Walking up to the third floor where Edwards room is. He hoped that his roommate wasn't there.

"Well this is my room." Edward said opening the door.

When we first walked in to Edwards dorm room you could tell which side was his just by looking in the room. One side of the room was plastered with posters of bikini clad models. On the other side of the room where just to posters one of a skeleton and one of the human anatomy. The side with the girls was messy, book thrown every which way, socks on the floor, and a hamper that was overflowing. Edwards side was neat, the bed was made, the hamper was almost empty, his desk was organized. Jasper could not believe how lucky he was with Emmett as a roommate in college. He could not have lived with a slob like that.

So Jasper decided he needed to ask Edward how he did it.  
>Edward chuckled "I do not. Once a month I go out of my mind. I blow up at him and then he cleans his side and keeps it like that for a week maybe two. Then we are back at square one."<p>

Edward went to the closet on his side and pulled out a duffel bag and a few chances of clothes, he went to his desk and pulled out some books and packed away his laptop so he could work on his assignments at the apartment. Just as Edward was putting his things in the bag his roommate walked in.

"What are you doing ?" the boy asked.

"I am going to stay at my brother's house for a while, Mike"

"Why ? Am I really that much trouble to live with ?" Mike sounded a little hurt.

"No… That's not it" Edward exclaimed.

"There was some trouble in the club I went to last night and I just need the support of my brother."

"Ooh… That's unfortunate to hear. I hope you feel better soon. I need to get going my friend, Tyler is waiting for me."

"Ok… See you soon…"

Edward went back to packing some stuff, his thoughts went all over the place. He couldn't seem to stop thinking about Jasper.

The way he felt when they lay in bed together, the way his body tingled with awareness. He keeps thinking what it would feel like to kiss Jasper. How their lips would meet, the way they would mold together, how they would taste.

He came out of his thoughts by hot breath that was blown by his ear.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Jasper asked.

Edward felt his cheeks heat up with color and a shiver went down his body.

"You…" Edward whispered so only Jasper could hear him.

**I'm going to try and update at least once a month maybe more.**

**Thanks for reading... Please review... Till next time...**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This is my very first attempt at writing ever...**

**A big thank you to my beta Pixiewriter... We are revising the chapters allready out before new chapters are going to be posted...**

**Thanks for reading...**

**Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing. All the characters are owned by SM. Only my twisted mind is my own.**

**Chapter 7**

"Really?" Jasper asked.

Right when Edward was to answer Emmett spoke.

"Do you need to take any books Edward?"

"Yes I need my books an laptop for my classes."

Jasper couldn't belief what he heard, Edward was thinking about him. He too was thinking about Edward. The way it felt to have him wrapped around his body when he woke up this morning, of how it would be to just walk up to him and slip his arms around his waist and kiss his neck.

Jasper felt a hand on his arm breaking him out of his thoughts. The tingles that traveled up his arm let him know it is Edward

"I'm done…We can go…"

"Ok, Let's go" Emmett said taking the duffel bag with clothes with him. Jasper took de messenger bag that held Edwards books and laptop. Edward grabbed his pillow an the picture of his bedside table.

The ride back to the boys apartment was quiet. Each of them was deep in thoughts, Emmett thought about how to tell their parents about what happened. Edward thought about Jasper and vice versa.

At the apartment Emmett went to his room to be alone to think some more. He knew they needed to tell their parent s but he also knew they needed to bring it the right way or else their mom would have a nervous breakdown and demand that Edward would come home to Forks.

Jasper and Edward are sitting on the couch next to each other both of them waiting for the other to speak first.

"Where…"

"What…"

They spoke at the same time. After fighting the smile that threatened to come out Edward spoke

"You first."

Blushing slightly Jasper asked "Where you really thinking of me ?"

This time it was Edwards turn to blush.

"Yes I really was thinking of you."

"What were you thinking of ?" Jasper needed to know if Edward was just as attracted to him as he was to Edward.

"Uhm…" Edwards blush deepens to bright red. "I was thinking about this morning . How it felt to wake up in your arms and how it would feeltokissyou." He whispered the last part so soft Jasper had difficulty to hear what he said. He thought he could make out the words would, kiss and you. Jasper sucked in a sudden breath. Had Edward really thought of kissing him.

"You are thinking of kissing me ?"

"Yes" Edward whispered looking down.

Jasper lifted Edwards head with his fingers. Slowly moving towards the younger man, searching his eyes for a moment of doubt, a slight hesitation but he found none. Edward couldn't believe it Jasper was going to kiss him.

Really slow they moved towards each other. Very softly their lips met once, twice… then Jaspers lips gave a little more pressure. Edward felt his whole body come to life, tingles went through his lips down his spine. It felt like there were hundreds of butterfly's floating around in his abdomen.

Slowly the pressure of Jaspers lips eased.

"Wow…" Edward said breathlessly.

"Wow indeed…" Jasper chuckled.

"What…" Jaspers words were cut off by Edwards lips finding his again. His hands found their way up Jaspers arms, to his neck and then gently in his dark hair.

Jasper lifted his hand to Edwards hip to pull the younger man closer to himself.

Edward felt Jaspers tongue softly running across his bottom lip asking for permission to enter. At the feel Edward gasped. Jasper used this to gently push his tongue in Edwards mouth. Once their tongues touched the kiss grew hotter and more persistent. Hands roaming, pulling and caressing the others body.

The lack of oxygen broke them apart. Panting heavily they looked at each other. Edward smiled shyly, a blush heating his skin. His lips a little red and swollen.

"Thought about that since I woke up this morning. My imagination is nothing compared to the real thing." Jasper said once he got his breath back.

"Yeah… Me too." Edward chuckled.

Jasper knew they needed to talk what had just happened and about James Hunter. Edward needs to know what happened between James en himself before he heard it from someone else.

"Baby, We need to talk."

Jasper noticed that Edwards body tensed and that his heart was beating faster under the palm of his hands.

"Baby, Relax… It's nothing to bad. It's just something I want to tell you myself." Jasper said.

"Okay."

"I need to tell you about how I knew James." Edward nodded his head for Jasper to continue. "When I first came to Seattle I decided that I was going to live like I did in Texas where I was born and raised. Nice and deep in the closet." Jasper grimaced as he said this. "I came from a little town near Houston where being gay was seen as a sin against god. When I about fourteen years old my friends started to notice girls. But I started to notice my friends."

"My parents, I knew would never accept me being gay, so I never said or did anything that would out me as being gay. Here I just did the same until I met Riley. Riley was my roommate my first year. He was so gay. I was so jealous of him, He just was so out there, he didn't take any shit from anybody and didn't hide anything. After three months I found him in our dorm room having sex with his boyfriend Sam. When I didn't freak out like they thought I would, but that I was getting aroused by seeing them going at it."

"They confronted me about it and after talking a really long time. And them trying to convince me that it was not a sin. I finally confessed to them that I was gay. Three weeks later they dragged me to Eclipse. As I walked in they took me to the second floor. Where I noticed a guy with long blond hair, a leather jacket and a really nice ass. Just as I was checking him out he turned around. I met his bright blue eyes. Sparks flew between us.

"James…" Edward hissed.

"Yes, James." Jasper replied.

**I'm going to try and update at least once a month maybe more.  
>Thanks for reading... Please review... Till next time...<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A.N.  
>Hello everyone here is another chapter for you… It's not beta'd so any mistakes are my own. This chapter as a lot of dialogue but it is necessary to move on with the story. So enjoy…<strong>

"When our eyes met we started walking towards each other." Jasper continued. "As we shook hands I knew there was something between us. We went to the bar for a drink and started talking. We were talking all night when the club closed we went to the diner to talk some more. When we separated we agreed to go on a date. I thought I found my one. And that all changed when we were dating for almost 6 months. That was the first time he hit me."

Edward sucked in a breath through his teeth.

"He apologized immediately after, He said he was sorry. I told him this was once and never again. The second and last time he hit me we were together for almost a year. He accused me of cheating on him. He punched me twice in the face for I got a good hit in. I broke his nose. I knew to get away from him and went to the police to press charges. That's why officer Swan knew who I was. He was the cop to book the charges that night."

"I needed to tell you this before you heard it from anyone else who is going to accuse me of pushing you to press charges to get back at him. Or people who will say that the only reason I want to be with you. I need for you to know that is not what this is about."

"I would never think that of you. You are a huge help. You treat me just like you would do any other day of the week and that helps more than you can ever know. I would like to get this behind me and to go back to my live." Edward confessed.

"I know what you mean. Emmett was that for me. Because of him I'm not scared of men anymore." Jasper said.

"Thank you for sharing your story with me."

"You don't need to thank me, but your welcome."

"So do your parents now know you gay?"

"Yeah they know. I haven't spoken to them in two years. After they came to see me in the hospital and found out it was my boyfriend who hit me they left. But not without saying that they thought god was punishing me for being gay. They stopped paying for college, so I had to get a job just to finish college. But I did it."

Edward had so much more questions but also knew telling him this had taken a lot from Jasper. So he asked him random questions about his life. Just so that he knew more about the guy he was so attracted to. He was done with feeling like a girl all these emotions that where running him at the moment.

They decided to play twenty questions. Both could ask 10 questions with the rule that the question asked was to be answered by both of them. Edward started them off.

"What would you be if could be anything you wanted?"

"A pilot. You?"

"I would love to be a concert pianist."

"Really?"

"Yeah I love to play the piano I started with lessons when I was 6 and been playing ever since. I even have my own piano at my parents' house. Your turn."

"How old were when you has your first kiss?"

"Girl or boy?" Edward asked.

"Both"

"I was 14 when I first kissed a girl. I felt nothing what so ever and then I knew for sure I was gay. The first time I kissed a boy I was 16."

"Ok, The first time I kissed a girl I was 15 and the first time I kissed a boy I was 19."

The next question that Edward wanted answered made him blush all kinds of red.

"How old was the first time you had sex.?"

"Uhm… I was 17 the first time I had sex. That was with a girl. The first time with a boy I was 19."

Just when Edward was going to answer the question himself Emmett joined them in the living room.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Just talking." Jasper answered.

"Ok, Edward I think we need to go to mom and dad and tell them what happened before they hear it from someone else and mom starts freaking out."

"She's going to freak out any way but your right better get it over with."

They decided to do it that night seeing it was Sunday and their mother insisted that they attend dinner every Sunday. Jasper has been to one or two of these dinners, but everyone he attended Edward wasn't there.

The ride over to their parents' house was a bit tense. Edward was thinking about how he was going to tell them. Emmett was thinking how he was going to stop his mom from freaking out. And Jasper was thinking about the kiss he shared with Edward. The way his whole body tingled. It was the best kiss he ever shared.

When they pulled up to the two story house with the wrap around porch Jasper still couldn't believe how homey it looked. It wasn't that it was extremely big or something. It was just the right size for a family of four.

Esme was already waiting for them on the porch when they came out of the car she walked op to Edward to hug him.

"How was it? Did you have fun? Did you see any cute guys?" Esme asked question after question.

"Mom, Nice to see you too." Emmett said feeling a bit left out.

"Sorry Emmett. I missed you too. Lovely to see you again Jasper."

"Hello Esme, nice to see you again too."

"Do you know my mom? "Edward asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah you can't be best friends with Emmett for 5 years and never meet his parents. I just didn't meet you until last night because we kept missing each other whenever I got to meet your parents." Jasper responded.

"Now let's get inside. Your father is in the den waiting for you. Dinner will be ready in half an hour."

"Can you come too? We need to tell you some things." Emmett asked.


End file.
